Captain's Twins
by Hulubalola Pirate
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow has twin daughters, Emily and Claire! PLEASE R & R!
1. Introduction

Claire and Emily Smith were no ordinary girls. They were the twin daughters of an infamous pirate, Jack Sparrow. They just didn't know it yet. When they were a few weeks old, Jack had left them with Mary, their mother, to go on a voyage. The night he was to return, the home was ransacked. Mary was killed. Jack thought of the best for Claire and Emily, so he sent them to his sister-in-law in Port Bennett. He would return for them when they were 13.

_**Thirteen Years Later...**_

"Oh, Claire! I know Butterscotch can go faster!" Emily teased as she galloped ahead.

"I'm enjoying the scenery!" Claire called back as she slowed down.

"Race you to the creek!" Emily yelled.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Claire yelled back as she started to gallop her way. Emily already dismounted and was sitting at the bank. Claire opened the pouch on her saddle and grabbed her sketch book and pen.

"We're 13, Claire, 13! We're women now! Mum is already arranging us to be courted. What kind of man would you want?" Emily asked. Claire was sketching the trees by the creek, but she still answered.

"A less adventurous, quiet, I want to settle down man." She said as she kept on sketching.

"Claire, are you mocking me?" Emily asked. Claire looked up.

"Of course I am.." Emily glared at her "..not! I would never do such a thing!" Claire said.

"C'mon, lets go, Dad might be home from the trip," Claire said as she mounted her horse.

"Alright, let's go," Emily said disappointed. She mounted and followed Claire.

_**At The Smith Estate...**_

"I haven't told them." Helen said looking down. Helen was the sister-in-law Jack left the twins with.

"I need to take them. They deserve to know their real father." Jack said. He looked out the parlor window, and saw them galloping towards the house. They look just like Mary, He thought, their golden curls bouncing, and their blue eyes dancing.

"You must understand they aren't leaving today, they haven't packed." She said. He didn't care, he just wanted to have them as long as he could. A door slammed, and there was laughter, then footsteps going up the back staircase. Then another door shut.

"That was them. They'll be down in a minute," Helen said nervously. She got up and went to the kitchen. The front door slammed and a tall man came in looking like a public official.

"Mr. Sparrow?" He asked surprised. Then Helen came out of the kitchen, and started to talk.

"Thomas, he wants the girls back," She said sadly. Thomas embraced her as she started to cry. Then, thundering from the steps, Claire and Emily ran to Thomas, their "dad."

"We missed you!" Claire cried.

"Very, very much!" Emily finished. When they finished their hugs, the girls looked at Jack curiously.

"Girls, this is your father," Helen said as she wiped away her tears.

"No he's not, you are," They said at the same time. Helen explained everything. They were both sitting on the couch by the time she finished, staring out the window in shock.

"You're to leave tomorrow," She finished. Jack looked worried, scared that they would hate him.

"Thank you," Emily said, breaking the silence. Claire looked at her like 'What are you doing?' Emily just rolled her eyes. Then Claire finally realized.

"We'll be happy to go with you," Claire said unsure of what Emily was thinking.

"Well we're off to bed! Goodnight!" Emily said as she pulled Claire up the stairs. She shut the door to their room.

"What are you thinking! He gave us up!" Claire hissed as she started to change into her night shift.

"Claire, He didn't give us up! After our real mum died, he didn't want us to grow up in a cruel, dangerous life! He saved us" Emily said as she was going through her wardrobe. She was already half packed.

"I suppose your right. But, we're going to be on a pirate ship now! What are we going to do?" Claire said nervously as she too, started to pack.

"We're going to live there of course, and probably learn the trade." Emily said as she pretended to joust with a parasol. Claire laughed.

"You know, we should take everything and sell it, so we can get a cat, or a dog!" Claire exclaimed as she tried to shove more things in the trunk.

"Or a parrot, or a monkey!" Emily laughed as she started to poke Claire with her "sword."

They were going to like their new life.


	2. Add to the Insanity

Claire cautiously started to walk up the gangplank, while Emily strided confidently past her.

"Claire, it's just a boat," Emily said simply. She was very confident with her real father, on the other hand, Claire was a bit shy.

"Not only a boat, love, a way of life!" Jack said as Emily gazed upon the Caribbean Sea. Claire was finally on deck and shrunk near Emily.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," Claire said worriedly. Emily sighed.

"Claire, don't chicken out now, dad is to fun to leave behind!" She laughed as she waved to Jack across the deck. He just smiled.

"Is he going to let us get a pet?" Claire asked anxiously, trying to change the subject.

"Why don't you ask?" Emily said as she planted a wry smile on her face.

"I will," Claire responded.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Emily said as she pushed Claire up the helm, "Do it!"

Jack turned around to find Claire right there in front of him, and Emily was behind Jack. She stifled a smile, and began to talk.

"Emily was wondering if..." Claire started to say but Emily was waving her arms and mouthing "no."

"If what?" Jack asked. Emily smacked her forehead and walked away.

"Uh...um...nothing!" Claire said nervously and walked away. Emily was glaring at her.

"All you had to do is ask! Like that's not hard enough!" Emily yelled. She stormed up the helm.

"What are you doing?" Claire panicked. She ran after her.

"Something you can't," Emily said as she tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"What is it, darling?" He asked. Emily put on her puppy dog face, and clasped her hands together.

"I think I might have to sit down for this," He winced.

"Claire and I were wondering if we could have a pet," Emily whined.

"Of course, one more animal to put up with, just add more insanity on my part," He said.

"But Dad! What is to happen if Claire and I are to keep underfoot, and have nothing to do?" She whined even more.

"Grab a brush and start scrubbing," He said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"We can pay for it, we brought everything we own, and half of it we don't need!" Emily whined.

"I have an idea, you go to the rail with string, bait, and a stick, and catch a fish! And when you want a different fish, you just catch another one and eat the last!" Jack said excitedly. Emily had her hands on her hips and started to pout.

"But, we don't have friends! And after a while, say about, oh I don't know, one week, we're at each other's throat's trying to push one another off a cliff." She said sadly.

"My darlings that has to be the saddest thing I've ever heard, and I'm so sad I'm playing the world's smallest violin," He said as he rubbed his pointer finger and thumb together. Emily and Claire just dropped their heads and started to walk away. Jack saw their disappointment.

"But, you are responsible for the animal of your choice," He said hesitantly. They turned around and hugged Jack and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"We should get a horse!" Emily exclaimed.

"Or a tiger!" Claire said. Jack moaned.

"Girls, it mist be small enough to fit in your cabin! Do we have an accord/" Jack asked. They looked at his hands he held out, they looked back at each other and nodded, and then they shook his hands.

"We have an accord!" They said at the same time.


End file.
